


Somewhere in the Night

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	Somewhere in the Night

Sam awoke late at night to the fluttering of wings. At the edge of the bed stood an angel.  
“Cas?” Sam whispered, as Dean was asleep.  
The angel showed a tinge of guilt.  
“I have been watching you, Sam,” Castiel followed Sam’s lead, whispering.  
Sam gulped, afraid the angel would smite him, that Castiel was only waiting until Dean was asleep to kill his brother.  
“I am not here to hurt you,” Castiel said, “I was only curious. You sleep so peacefully, compared to Dean.”  
“You watch me when I sleep,” Sam felt creeped out by that.  
“Only for a few seconds,” He said, “Then, the angels scold me for being around humans more than is necessary.”  
“You’re not here to…you know…kill me?”  
Castiel squinted. He figured that Sam must be referring to the demon blood and “stop him, or we will.”  
“No,” The angel whispered, “Of course not. I sense good intentions, a good heart in you, Sam.”  
Sam was glad it was dark and the angel couldn’t see him blush.   
“Really?”  
“Yes. The angels warn me about you, but I do not understand the things they say.”  
“What do they say?”  
“I don’t think you want to know.”  
“Tell me, Cas. Please.”  
“They say you are evil,” The angel began, “A demon spawn. An abomination…”  
Castiel stopped and looked away.  
“What is it?”  
“It upsets me what they say about you. I do not understand this either.”  
The hunter sat up and approached Castiel. The angel allowed himself to be hugged. This only confused him.  
“Hug back,” Sam told him, “It’s what humans do to comfort each other.”  
“Oh,” Castiel hugged Sam back, “Thank you.”  
The angel pulled away, feeling a little better now that he’d talked to Sam.  
“I have to leave,” He said.  
“Wait…”  
Castiel flew away. Sam climbed back into bed as Dean groaned and flipped around.


End file.
